Redoo Wiki:Chat Rules/FAQs
General Rules * Do not harass other users. ** This includes discriminatory statements and slurs. ** This includes excessively pinging another user/admin. * Do not spam. ** This includes, but is not limited to, the repeated posting of single letters, emoticons, links, all caps, and blocks of text. ** Zalgo text is also susceptible to this rule; use it sparingly. * Do not post sexually explicit content. ** This includes, but is not limited to, pornographic images, videos, and descriptions of sex. * Do not post explicit gory content. ** This includes, but is not limited to, images and videos of gore, role play involving gore, and descriptions of gore. * Do not pester admins constantly. ** This includes needlessly pinging them and asking them the same question constantly. * If your video link contains a screamer or has a lot of flashing lights/colors please do warn the chat beforehand. * Do not ask for any position of power. * Do not advertise other Wikis or personal links. * Do not swear excessively. * Any shock website links are strictly not allowed and will not be tolerated by any means. * Suicide is not a subject to be spoken of, joking or not. It makes many users uncomfortable. * Please do not discuss methods of pirating or torrenting in the chat. This is illegal and breaking this rule will not be taken lightly. * Please do not use the "Nobody cares" chat hack. * Please do not have multiple accounts inside of chat at the same time. ** This includes any alternate accounts of all varieties. * Long-form roleplaying is no longer allowed in chat and will constitute a warning (chat bans will be given to repeat offenders). This is a wikie-wide rule and also applies to message walls and forums. FAQs Here is a list of questions we get constantly in the chat that we can answer right here. * "Can I be chat mod/admin/rollback?" ** No you cannot. We have no positions open and all positions are earned by trust and hard work. * "Can I have a custom emote?" ** No you may not. Custom emotes are for staff only and all other emotes are just random and fun. * "Can I be unbanned from chat?" ** If you were banned from chat, chances are, we will not remove your ban. You will deal with it just like everyone else does who breaks the rules. Any further complaints regarding your chat ban WILL result in harsher punishment. Length of Bans Here is the order of offense for breaking a rule in the chat. * First offense: Warning * Second offense: 3 day ban * Third offense: 1 week * Fourth: 2 weeks * Fifth offense: Infinite ban * In some cases, the offense may be so serious that warnings and lighter bans may be skipped and the offending user may be given a heavier ban. Admins give bans at their discretion but follow these ban guidelines. Options Menu This button in the chat window allows you to enable various helpful additions to your chat. Color Changes When first opened you'll see options to change the color of the backgrounds, font color, and font family. These changes are client-side only, meaning only you will see them. Staff are the only users who get different colored names and font that other users can see. Added Functionality * 'Chat Hacks '- This is needed for all the other options be enabled. * 'Tab Complete '- This allows for multiple chats of different Wikis to be opened at once. * 'Multi Kick '- This allows for numerous users at once to be kicked. This is, of course, only able to be used by those with chat moderator abilities. ** Trying to use it if you aren't a staff member can cause issues with your chat. * 'Multi PM '- This allows you and a selection of users to enter a private chat room. ** To use this feature, once you have clicked the button, type in the names of the users you wish to have in a group. For example: Psychobilly2422, Homura-chan, Pet the Lizards. ** Each name must be separated by a comma. * 'Search Bar '- Enables a search for you find lines of text within the chat.